Jade Bolton
by Rosalie.L.Hale
Summary: If you think Living with Troy Bolton, The Famous NBA star and Gabriella Bolton, The Famous SingerActress. Thinks again.Who am I? Oh. I'm Jade Bolton Their 16 year old daughter.T for Langue. Better than sounds, Stopped.
1. Me, Jade

If you think Living With Troy Bolton, The famous NBA star, And Gabriella Montez, The famous singer and actress. Is great. Think again.

Me? I'm Jade Bolton, Their 16 year old daughter.

I have 5 friends I trust with my life that I've known for my life. Cloe Evans, She's Sharpay,the famous Movie star's Daughter. Then there's also Derek Evans, He looks more like his dad, Zeke Evans the Famous NBA star with his own cooking show. Cameron,The son of Another NBA star Jason and his Wife, My Mom's song writer Kelsi (She's really good too!). But these two friends are my best friends ad We've been friends since I was born. Sasha and Dylan Danforth the son and daughter of another NBA star and a Science teacher at East High in Albuquerque. My mom says thats where they all grew up.

Now Only me, Cloe and Derek Live here, in California. As for everyone else? Albuquerque. My dad says that That's where me. Cloe and Derek are going to go to high school. We will all be Freshman except Dylan and Derek. Their going to be Sophomores.

Taylor says 'That it's a great school and everyone there is Very kind. '

Sharpay says 'They have a great musical program.'

My mom says 'That they have great Ap classes'

Chad says 'They have great food, Typical him'

Zeke says 'East high Is a wonderful Place thats where I met Sharpay'

Kelsi says 'They have wonder Teachers'

Jason says 'No! Not Mrs. Darbus!, ' Everyone laughed

My Dad says 'Great School'

I say, Let the Torture begin.

**July 22nd, 2007**

**Jade's POV**

_And the ball is stolen By the Laker's Troy Bolton, He's shooting at half court and the shoot is up...ITS GOOD! And the Laker's Win 102 to 101-_

"Jade time for dinner!"My mom called

"But they game is almost done!" I said looking at the clock _6 o'clock dinner, we have to have guest we don't have dinner until 8_ I thought walking in to the Dinning room, and there I saw 7 People I thought i wouldn't see until we move to Albuquerque, "Dylan! Sasha! Zac!" I said running up and hugging then.

Zac looked like nobody i knew, If you didn't know them you would not have known he was their child. Dylan looked like Chad puffy hair and all. Sasha looked like a little bit like her mom (Pick in Profile). And Cloe looked a little like Sharpay and Derek, Zeke. Me? Oh. I have Blue eyes, brown hair, and my dad Says I have a petite Body like my mom. I look a little her but the blue eyes. I think I just need to have a growth spurt considering I Look up to everyone.

"Hey Lil' sis" Zac said lifting me up over his shoulder

"Put me down!" I said as he walked upstairs. I saw my friends laughing and following "It's not funny!" I said to them as they stopped laughing

"Zac Put Jade down This instant!" Kelsi said coming up the stairs

"Ok" He said dropping me over the stairs which wasn't far but for me it was farther then anyone else

"I hate you!" I said walking in to the Dinning room again

"Taylor, how come all the guys in your family have Puffy hair?" I asked her out of the blue as everyone laughed

"I ask myself that all the time... I don't know. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Taylor said shaking her head. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" My mom said getting the door. About 10 seconds later sweaty hand came over my eyes.

"Guess who" the voice said even though i knew who it was

"Considering your all sweaty and smell really bad, In desperate need of a shower. Showing you went to basket ball game I'd say you are My Dad" I said as the room came back in my sight and my dad stared at me

"Is That anyways to talk to your father?" He asked Joking

"If me smells bad,Yeah" I said as my Mom laughed

"Nice way to say hi to your Father" She said as they walked in to the kitchen. Then another pair of hands went over my eye

"Ew Chad go do that to your wife see how she likes it" I said hitting his Hands off

"Fine nice way to say hi to your uncle" he said pouting and walking over to Taylor, with that i went back upstairs.

"Jade! Did you hear? My dad is making his famous Dinner!" Cloe said licking her lips

"She eats like a hog but still manages to keep her figure" Derek said pointing to Mallory

"Hey! I take that as a compliment that i work out, Something you'll never do" Mallory said before we all knew it. They were on the ground rolling attacking each other.

"We Get Cloe and You get Derek" Zac said to Me and Sasha. Pretty soon we were tearing then apart

"Ok do you know how hard that is to do by Myself?" I said as we were holding back mallory from killing Derek "Sharpay!" i yelled trying to get her up here

"Yes- Cloe Vanessa Evans and Derek Lucas Evans Get your Butts over here right now!" Sharpay said as you hear High heels coming up the stairs

"Everyone come down for dinner!" My mom yelled i looked at the clock _8_ I thought looking at it and walking down stairs. Once I got down there My mom looked nervous.

"What wrong mom?" I asked as her bit her lip. The same way I did when I'm nervous or lie.

"um, how do I say this...WereMovingToAlbuquerqueSoYouCanGoToEastHighAndLivingThereUntilYouGraduate" My Mom said fast

"...YESSS!!" I said dancing around the room

"You got that?" My Dad asked surprised

"Duh!" I said sitting back down "Wait, then Cloe and Derek are here by them selfs?" I asked sad

"Nope!' Sharpay said "We're moving too!"

The rest of the night was Happy and fun, as always with everyone around.

**August 12th, 2007**

"Sweetie Get up!" I heard my mom say. _We're Moving_ I thought as I shot out of bed. I was down stairs and ready in about 5 minutes.

In the car I listen to my I pod until we got to the airport with Everyone.

When we in the airport 100's of people were swarming us taking pictures and Autographs wanted. My dad sighed a few and took a couple of pictures. My mom.. Well lets say she pleased her fans and after about 6 hours (lucky we got there early) we got on the plane. We we're in first class and I was next to Sasha, Zac was behind me and next to him was Derek, In front of us were Cloe and Dylan. When we got in the air I Put my I pod in and everything turned black as I fell asleep.

"Jade sweetie, Were here" I heard a voice say as my eyes shot open and i looked out the window. _Wow we're Finally here _I thought

**I know. Yucky Chapter. But! There will be more drama this is just a filler. I changed it a bit if you read the first one, Names changed. Here are all the names and Ages**

**Gabriella Bolton- 36**

**Troy Bolton- 37**

**Jade Bolton- 16**

**Sharpay Evans- 37**

**Zeke Evans- 37**

**Cloe Evans- 16**

**Derek Evans- 17**

**Chad Danforth- 36**

**Taylor Danforth- 36**

**Sasha Danforth- 16**

**Dylan Danforth- 17**

**Kelsi Nielson- 37**

**Jason Nielson- 37 almost 8**

**Zac Nielson- 16**


	2. From Summer to School

_**A/N- I own nothing but the plot and Characters besides the Parents**_

**August 22nd, 2007**

**9:40**

**Jade POV**

"Bye Daddy!" I said hugging him as he left with Chad, Zeke, and Jason left to go to practice "Pack to unpacking!" I whispered to myself, Then I picked up a Photo with My Mom and Dad's Old Friends. _Lets see...Sharpay...Zeke...Taylor...Chad...Mom...Dad...Kelsi...Jason...and- who's this? _"Mom!" I yelled she came rushing in thinking something was wrong

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the Picture of the guy "He looks like Sharpay"

"That's Sharpay's Twin, you know. Ryan" My Mom said "He moved away after High School The only one in contact with him is Sharpay, but no one every got it out of her where He is"

"Oh.. Well I'm gonna go see, Hairspray with Cloe and Sasha" Jade said grabbing her purse and turning her phone on

"Wait! Jade Grace Bolton I did not say you could drive!" My mom said loud which scared me cause she never talks loud

"I'm n-not." I said taking a deep breath "Dylan is!" With that i ran out of my Room knowing my mom didn't want Dylan driving

"Jade!" My mom said following me _Oh gosh. Will she ever stop be so, so, so... Responsible for once_? I asked my self "Jade! Stop Young Lady!" I rolled my eyes and looked at her

"What?!" I asked annoyed "The movie starts in" I said glancing at my watch "30 minutes and i take it by traffic i Have 1 minute before i have to go, so i can buy the tickets, get pop corn and get in!"

"Dylan Is NOT driving that car! Jade Your car was Expensive and i don't want you to go crashing it!" My mom said being the same old mom she is

"It's not my car! It's Dylan's Were taking!" I yelled at her and ran out. I jumped in to Dylan's Car and saw my mom on her phone texting... _Beep_

"Ugh!" I fumed in frustration

​

_Jade Grace Bolton! Listen to me when you come back we are having a talk!_

I turned my phone off and stared out the window the rest of the ride. I put down my window totally forgetting

"It's Jade Bolton!!!!!!" I heard someone yell and my head shoot up, I saw a person in the car next to us looked star struck, I assumed she was the one who said it

"Jade! Close your window!" Zac said reaching over me and closing it

"Sorry" I mumbled as i laid my head on to his shoulder falling asleep

"Jade! Wake up! Hairspray!" I opened my eyes and rubbed them as i got out of Dylan's car. I reached back in to get Sun Glasses out.

"6 for The 10 o'clock showing of Hairspray" I said taking my sun Glasses off

"Sure thing- Your Jade Bolton!" I heard the Worker say as i mentally rolled my eyes

"Yes. Um, Can I, not to be rude, Have the tickets so we don't miss the showing?" I asked looking at my watch

"Oh yeah! So sorry totally forgot!" The girl said Handing me the Tickets and looking at the rest of the group "Oh...Mi...Gosh! Its the whole Group of NBA Kids!!!" She yelled Could She yell any louder?I guess everyone else is thinking the same thing as me as we rushed into the theater.

**After Movie... **

**12: 40**

"Ok now what time is it-" I was about to ask but then all these flashing lights came in our faces

"Is it true Jade and Zac are dating?"

"Dylan, Are all of you really going to East high?"

"Zac, Is your Mother Pregnant again?"

"Sasha, Is Derek you Boyfriend?" That was the last question we heard cause we dashed out the door and in to the car, I Must have fallen asleep cause everything went into darkness

I woke up to My mom walking in "Mom?" I asked

"Your home. We finished doing your room" My mom said as i looked around, Sewing Machine and a shelf full of cloth, with Everything you could think of was in here.

"Where's Zac, Sasha, Dylan, Cloe and-" I asked as i sat up but got pushed back down

"Down stairs eating dinner" My mom told me kissing my fore head "Go to bed now" She got up and left, 10 minutes later Cloe came up stairs

"Hey Jade, were sharing a room. If you haven't noticed" She said opening a drawer and pulling out Pajama's

"Oh cool" I said yawning

"I know, I'm really tired my self" Cloe said getting in her bed next to me "Night" She said turning the light out in between us on the table.

"Wait... We're actually going to bed on time?" I said aloud to no one but Cloe

"Psh! No. It's Like 8:50" Cloe said looking at the Digital clock "Let's talk!" She suggested

"ok.." I said agreeing cause we have nothing else to do "What were those people doing at the Movies?"

"Hello! Magazines, Photo people" Cloe said as i Laughed. But quickly shut up because our door creaked open

"Jade?" Cloe said but before i could answer the guys came in and knocked

"who is it?" I asked trying my best to act sleepy

"Booo!!" The guys Yelled turning on our light

"Go Away!" I said grabbing a pillow and hitting them with it til' they left, I walked back in my bed to See Cloe talking to Her Boyfriend, Cole.

"You hang up first" I heard her say

"No you!" I groaned and she smacked me in the stomach

"Ok 1 2 3... Did you hang up? Me neither!" I threw my pillow at her only to have it fly back in my face

"You" _Just Hang Up! _I thought sitting up

"Ok Fine...You!" I grabbed the phone and hung up but before i did "Bye!" I said in the phone then shoved it in the holder

"How Rude!" She said crossing her arms and sitting back, and hit her head. I started Cracking up

"Stop laughing!" I heard Cloe say, but I was too caught up in Laughing. Suddenly a pillow whacked me.

"Oh, No you didn't!" I said picking up my pillow and whacking her. We chased each other into down the steps and into he kitchen

"I'm Gonna win!" I said whacking her in the head

"Nuh-uh!" She said as we stepped in to the living room with all the parents watching us laughing

"Uh- huh!" I said sticking my tongue out

"NUH-UH!" Cloe said hitting me harder

"Don't you 'Nuh-Uh' My 'Uh-Huh'!" I said snapping as we fell to the ground laughing

"You spend to much time with Chad" Cloe said laughing

"Yeah ha ha.. wait, HEY!" Chad said grabbing a pillow and hitting us. Then Sharpay and My mom grabbed Pillows.

"You did not just hit our daughters!" They both said in unison Hitting Chad at the same time making him fall. Then Jason, Zeke, and Troy grabbed a Pillow

"You did not just hit our Teammate!" They said mocking my mom and Sharpay. Me and Cloe? What were we doing? Laughing our heads off watching this. People in their now, 30's having a pillow fight. Think about it...

"hey!" I heard Cloe yell as a saw Dylan and Derek Attacking her with pillows. Then i saw a shadow cross over me.

"Z-Zac! Don't-t You Da-Dare!" I said trying to stop laughing. Suddenly he helped me up. _Gosh _I thought _I thought he was going to hit me! Suddenly_ a smile crept on his face. "No!" I yelled guarding my self with a pillow as he tickled me.

My sides started to hurt really bad, and my eyes were watering. "Stop!" I yelled trying to get him to stop so I could try to stop laughing. Suddenly Sasha Ran over and to Derek and jumped on his back and grabbed his pillow and started whacking him with it, I think the adults stopped cause i didn't hear my Dad or Mom laughing anymore.

IT was now the kids War, Girls verses Boys "Stop it!" I yelled once again before i whacked him in the head really hard with the pillow and he collapsed on me "Ew, Get off of me" I said pushing him of and walking over to Dylan and and started whacking him. About a half an hour later all the guys got bored and all of us were laughing on the ground.

"My sides hurt" Sasha said to me and Cloe rubbing the tears out of her eyes

"Me too" I said getting up

"I'm tired" Cloe said as we all walked up the stairs

"Pineapple!" We heard Derek yell from his room. I made a face and walked back into our room. With that we said Bye to Sasha, Zac, and Dylan cause they had to go home. And we all went of to bed but the parents who were watching T.v

The rest of the summer went like that until school started.

**September 5th, 2007**

**6:00**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._"Ugh!" I said turning off the alarming and getting up "Cloe!" i said shaking her to get up, Finally she got up an we went to get ready.

"Why Does the bus come sooo early?" Cloe asked eating her cereal

"Cause we're on a private one?" I asked as my Mom came in with Sharpay

"Yes you are because we don't want our baby's being harmed" My mom said come up and kissing my forehead

"Mom! Not when I'm eating!" I said moving away

"Howdy!" Derek said coming down the stairs

"Oh Gosh, Not cow Boy Derek again" I heard Cloe mumble, hitting her head on the counter

"Cow Boy Derek?" I asked her as we laughed and Derek made a weird face and sat down grabbing the eggs Sharpay were making

"Thanks!" He said shoving them in his mouth

"And you said I eat a lot?" Cloe said as he finished it off

"Bus!" I heard My mom yell as we grabbed our bag and ran to the bus

**At school**

**7:00**

"Ok, Locker number, 51, 52 53 54 55 56 57 58!" I said scanning the lockers then i saw Sasha at the one next to mine

"Hey Sasha!" I said unpacking my Backpack in to my locker organized

"Oh hi! That's your locker?" She asked

"Uh-Huh!-" I said

"54 55 56 57!" I heard and turned around see Cloe stumbling with with all her books

"Hey Guys!" I heard Derek and Dylan yell

"Please don't be 59 and 60. Please don't be 59 and 60" I heard Sasha saying

"There they are, 59 and 60!" Dylan said running up to his sister, Then Zac came an took 56

"This Is going to be a long year" Sasha said hiding her head in her locker

"At least we're all in this together?" I said trying to lighten the mood

**Yes I know, Bad,bad,bad with a smig of sad sad sad. But there is more to come just had to get the school year in.**


	3. Fries

_A/N- I said that they were freash men, I was wrong Their Sophomores and Dylan and Zac are Juniors. _

**September 5th, 2007**

**8:30**

**Home Room**

"213, 214. Mrs. Darbus" I said as i Walked in to a class full of people you could already tell the Cliques. Jocks, Geeks, Cheerleaders, Goths, Loners, and a lot other. I quickly took a seat at the front of the class room and waited for the teacher.

"Good Morning Student, I am Glad to see that the Sun has A risen for a beautiful first day of school" The teacher began, she had theses Big glasses that covered like half of her face "Ah! I see we have a New student this year, well in this Homeroom" She said scanning the room until her eyes landed on me, i want to disappear right now, but instead I shank down in my seat "Welcome Miss. Bolton" Everyone's eyes widened and landed on me " You know her Mother and Father were the best singers in our musicale 16 years ago!" The teacher ranted "And For those of you who don't know my name is Mrs. Darbus" _Hey! That's the teacher Jason doesn't like!_ I thought smiling and wondering why. Suddenly a song filled the air

_Sometime I fell like I'm a bird with broken wings, a-_ I saw a guy with start rummaging through his backpack

"Ah, Mr. Lansing! Detention! You know the rule! No Cell phone in Drama!" She said walking up to him with a bucket _A bucket?_ I thought looking at it

Bring! _Finally to math!_ I thought grabbing all my books and quickly put them in my Back Pack

"Hey!" I heard as i turned around to see a girl that looked like all different kinds of backgrounds.

"um, Hi?" I said looking at my schedule

"Oh here let me help you" She said taking my schedule "Ok follow me i have the same class" She said walking down the hallway.

"Ok" I said, _Like I have a choice!_ Soon i saw Cloe and Sasha walking down the halls I waved and they came over

"Hi Jade and um..." Cloe said said looking at Yasmin

"Yasmin, Yasmin Evans" She said as we all stopped and stared at her

"Your Mom had another Child?" Me and Sasha asked is Unison

"Not that i know of-" Cloe said but turned around "Is your Dad Ryan Evans?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Yasmin asked as we started moving a again

"Sharpay, His Twin is my Mom" when she said it she sounded proud

"oh, Ok well heres Math Bi guys!" She said as we walked in

"Ahh, Miss. Evans, Bolton. Take a seat, You late" the Teacher said pointing to two different seats. I took the one farthest from her cause Derek was sitting there. She gave everyone text book that were about as thick as a light bulb. (i couldn't think of anything)

"Scared much?" Derek said flipping through the book

"Much" I said putting it in my backpack.

"Ok now today, I know its the first day but were going to do Page 1 through 12" The teacher said as everyone groaned

"Hey," I said opening and reading a page "I already know this stuff" them I Took out a note book and began to write down the answers.

"Gosh, Your smart!" Derek said struggling on the 3rd question

"ok, um, See when you do X(Y x 4) x 4 96, so you have to find out what Y and X are by Dividing 96 by 4 to get X, Then Divide that By 4 to get Y" I tried to explain to him, he looked realy confused "this is going to be a long class..." I mumbled

**Lunch **(Math didn't last that long i just wanted to get to lunch)

"Jade!" I heard someone call when I stepped into the cafeteria. Zac.

"Hey!" I said sitting down next to him "So How's your first day doing?" I asked not knowing what to say

"You know, Same old, Same old" He said smiling, Gosh I like his smile "Oh! Jade This is, Nick, Shaun, and Curtis" He said pointing to a the three guys siting in front of me. Curtis and Nick waved Shaun winked.

"You know I think I should go sit with, Cloe, Sasha, Derek, you kno-" I said getting up right when Cloe, Sasha, Derek, Dylan and Yasmin came and sat at the table "Never mind" I said sitting back down

"So, What are you doing for electives?" Yasmin asked everyone

"Oh! I'm Doing Art!" Cloe answered

"I'm Doing Music" Sasha said

"Journalism" Derek and Dylan said

"Science Club" I said moving my food around, Everyone stared at me "What?" I said looking up to have 18 eyes on me

"Um... Nothing. I'm Doing. Art too" Zac said shoving a roll in his mouth

"What about team stuff or The Musicale" Yasmin said imitating Mrs. Darbus.

"Oh! Soccer sounds fun!" Cloe said looking at a pan flit they had

"Cheer leading" Sasha remarked sounding bored

"Foot ball" All the guys said

"Decathlon" I mumbled as everyone stared at me again "What is this, Stare at Jade day?" I asked with a lot Sarcasm. Then Zac reached over my Tray and took my fries. "Hey!" I said grabbing the Fires back

"Can't I have one?" Zac said begging

"Fine one" I said hading them back to him, Before i knew it they were gone "You said one!" I said holding the empty plate

"Whoops, Forgot" He said shrugging i rolled my eyes and went to Throw my tray out. They I went out into the Hall way and got my things for Biology and Gym and but it in my back pack I'm carrying around. I walked around the Building since i had like 30 minutes left, and I found the music room. I went in and saw a piano. I couldn't help my self I got on the piano stool and began to play.

_There's a Voice inside of me_

_Set it free,_

_Set it free,_

_Set it free._

_And it lives way down deep in my soul_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,  
Let it go._

_Come with me on this ride._

_Sail with me trough the sky._

_You can't hide,_

_You can't hide,_

_You can't hide._

_Everyone listen up-_

I was Interrupted by the door opening to reveal Cloe, Sasha and Yasmin.

"There you are, We were looking for you!" Cloe said sitting on the Stool with me

"Yeah so was Zac." Sasha said leaning on the door frame

"Did you write that?" Yasmin asked leaning on the piano

"Yeah, but that's all i got" I said getting up "well we should be going!" I grabbed my Back Pack and the others followed.

"You Know we have a talent show here at East high" Yasmin said smiling as elbowed me

"Uh-Huh, I don't do solo, I will though if you guys do" I said pointing to Yasmin, Cloe and Sasha

"Yeah!" "Sure" "fun" was the answers i got from them

"When is it?" I asked Yasmin who was looking at bulletin boards for something

"There!" She said pointing to a bulletin board with Stars on it "The Talent show audition paper!"

When she was about to grab one a Brunette can out in front of all of us and took it, and when i say it I mean all of them.

"Oh! Did you want one?" She said handing it to Yasmin who took it and thanked her "I'm Grace, I basically own this Talent Show!" he said dramatically as we all made weird faces.

"Right..." We said turning around and walking away. "This Talent Show is Going to be harder than i thought..." I said as we all laughed and went to class to finish off the day.

**Ok ,Not My best. But as of Thursday I will not be putting a chapter on like everyday. Cause my school Starts so every weekend will be a new Chapter, Or if I'm in the moodi will make it during the week, if homework doesn't kill me.**


	4. Dinner

**September 5th, 2007**

**8:00 pm**

"Dinner!" my mom called as I shut my text book and ran down stairs

"Is dad home?" I asked having a question burning in my mind

"No sweetie, He'll be home later" My mom said setting the table

"Cloe! Derek!" I yelled as they came fighting down the stairs

"It Is So True!" Cloe said hitting Derek

"Is not!" Derek said pushing her

"Is too!" Cloe said smacking him hard

"Is Not!" Derek said pushing Cloe harder as they got to the 1rst floor of the house

"Is, TOO!" Cloe said about to like Kill Derek, Well thats what it looked like.

"That's Enough!" I heard Sharpay yell coming down the stairs "Stop fighting its dinner!"

"Yes mom" They said in unison

"Oh yeah! Mom! We met Yasmin Evans!" I said turning to her, I saw her choke "Are you ok mom?"

"Ryan, The Ryan Evan's Daughter?" She asked turning pale

"I think" I said as Sharpay walked in "I mean, I don't think Sharpay had another child" I said as Sharpay choked

"me another?" Sharpay asked as Derek and Cloe walked in "I only have Cloe and Derek"

"Then Yasmin is Ryan's Daughter!" I said trying to calm my mom down

"Oh yeah! Yasmin! We met her today!" Cloe said sitting at the table "She's Ryan's Daughter!"

"Ok, So have you seen Ryan lately?" my mom asked as Sharpay kicked her shin under the table where we were all sitting "Ow!" My mom said looking at Sharpay

"Umm. No" Me and Cloe said as the front door slammed open

"Gosh i know Man, Coach has us working 24-7" I heard Chad say

"Dude! Close the door before Paparazzi!" Troy said as a slam was heard like a millisecond after

"So anyways, Am I cooking tonight?" I heard Zeke ask as the gym bags were thrown into the laundry room

"I think Gabriella did" Jason said walking into the dinning room to see Me and Cloe and Derek staring at them and my mom holding her shin glaring at Sharpay as Sharpay smiled at her.

"What happened?" Troy asked coming up to Cloe

"Uh, Well, Take it away Jade!" Cloe said motioning towards me

"No, no, no, you can Derek!" I said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks, Well lets see, me and Cloe were fighting, then we came in here and they were talking about Ryan Evans and Yasmin Evans, his daughter. Then Gabriella asked if we saw him and my mom kicked her" Derek said as me and Cloe got up

"you know were gonna go-" We said knowing that something was happening

"I thought Ryan Left!" My Dad yelled that's when Me, Cloe and Derek sprinted to Mine and Cloe's room. We heard muffled screams as we watched T.v. Soon the screams died down and there was a knock on our door

"Its open!" I heard Derek yell

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Please don't be mad! Sorry for the caps. But this one is bad causei had to get one out there**


	5. AN Im' so Sorry I hate these too

**OK I've been thinking and I think I'm gonna use other people's POV's. Sorry for the wait, I hate theses authors notes. And In the first chapter, I got confused reading it myself, but in it, it says mallory, thats Cloe. I just changed name. To add on, I'm writing a new story called, _Age Doesn't Matter. _The next chapter should be out this weekend.**


	6. BABIES!

**Cloe's POV**

"Hey Guy's Sorry for the yelling" Mr. Bolton said coming in with My mom Trailing behind.

"There's something I need to tell you" My Mom said looking up from the ground "Ryan, My Brother. He's not the best person anymore... He used to be but then he changed when high school ended."

"It's True" Jade's Mom said coming up behind My Mom "He just wasn't the same nice Ryan we all knew, He changed a lot. His wife, Ashley, She goes on Broadway a lot with him. After Graduation they got married-"

"Much to my parents dis-liking" My mom said interrupting Gabriella

"Anyways, Then Mr. And Mrs. Evans got in a fight with Ryan and he left." Gabriella said as Taylor walked up

"He said he was never coming back, I guess he changed his mind" Taylor said

"He's in Broadway too. Hes great too, especially dancing" Kelsi said joining the moms.

"Soo, Uncle Ryan is here, in Albuquerque?" I asked Confused

"Yes" My dad said walking up

"Okay... I'm hungry" With that I was down stairs gathering food on my plate

**Zac's POV**

"So, Jade, How's Decathlon doing? As of Taylor helping the team" I asked her trying to start up a conversation

"Great, Taylor is really great at helping us" Jade said smiling cutting her chicken

"Yeah, The teams looking great" Taylor said as her husband took her other piece of chicken, I chuckled.

"How's was the audition for the movie?" I asked Gabriella

"Oh It was great, The director Is really nice. I think his Name was Kenny Ortega" Gabriella said taking a sip of her wine

"Oh, Whats the movie called?" I asked

"Oh it's (Enter Movie name here or review and tell me a good movie name And I'll but it in and credit you)" Gabriella said all excited

"Oh, Cool. In Art were-" I tried to say but was cut off bye Cloe

"Oh yeah! We have to draw a picture of someone and turn it in to be graded!" Cloe said all excited "I wanna Do Chad, I love his hair" Everyone, Including me, laughed

"Oh! In journalism we have to write 2 short entries about someone in our lives" Derek said thinking " I think I'm gonna do Jade and Zac, and their relationship" I choked on my water

"Zac sweetie are you ok?" My Mom asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said coughing after every word

"That's a wonderful Idea!" Dylan said over dramatically as everyone but me and Jade laughed, I saw her look down. It looked like she blushed, probably my imagination.

"Sasha, how's Music?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Great! We have to write a song, and I was thinking that the song could be for cheer leading like the beat so I could try out for cheer leading with it" Sasha said talking really fast

"Great idea!" Sharpay said stopping Sasha from talking

"Can I be excused?" I heard Jade say quietly as her Mom nodded and she walked out with her cup and plate in hand

"I have great news" I hear my mom say, I know what she is about to say, 'I'm having a baby!' Thats what she's gonna say

"What?" Gabriella asked finishing her wine off

"I'm having a baby!" _Wow I'm good_ ... I thought as the guys high-fived my dad and patted my on the back, and the girls squealed and Jade came in

"What?" She asked

"My mom's pregnant" I told her

"Congrats!" She said hugging me "I wish I was an older sister"

"Everyone! I have an announcement too!" Troy said "Me and Bri-"

"Bri and I" I heard Jade correct "Sorry continue"

"Bri and I are going to have another child, Hopefully more into basketball then school" All the girls squealed more and they guys high-fived Troy and my Dad.

"Congrats to you too, Big sister" I said hugging Jade

"Thanks," She whispered in my ear which made me shiver

"Enough celebrating, You kids have school tomorrow." Chad said "Time to go to bed"

"We have a curfew?" I heard Sasha ask. I laughed as I go up, and picked up my plate and cup and walked into the kitchen

"Mom can I please stay up and help Kelsi write a few songs...Please?" I heard Jade ask her Mom

"Only 2 songs, then you have to go to bed" I heard her mom answer as Jade kept thanking her

"Dad can I watch Basketball tonight? It's on" I asked as my dad Nodded

"Yeah, I have to watch it" Dylan said

"Only until Half time" Chad said as Dylan ran into the living room and turned the tv on. **(House Pictures On website now)**


	7. Call Backs

_**A/N : Just So you know. The Kids callt he parents ye their first names because they're so close. I might Accidentally se Mrs. Bolton Or Mrs.Cross or something**_

**Jade's POV**

I'm a big sister! I'm a big sister! I wonder if it will be a boy or girl. Maybe his or her name will be Jacob or Jack and um... Jacklin.

"Jade?" Kelsi asked

"Huh?" I said snapping back to reatlity

"Do you really want to write songs of did you wanna stay up?" Kelsi asked

"Sorta Both" I said laughing as she did too

"Ok well might as well help me" Kelsi said handing me a piece of paper "Just write"

"Okay!" I said getting a pencil out. I looked up to see Zac looking at me. But when we locked eyes I smiled and looked down. The rest of the night went like that until we had to go up to bed.

**Kelsi's POV**

"Hey sweetie it's time to go to bed" I told Zac and I shook him awake

"Okay mom" He said kissing my cheek and walking up the stairs

"Don't forget to say good night to Jade!" I said as he looked back and me and blushed

"Hey did you guys notice Jade and Zac looking at eachother?" I asked the old gang " I did"

"Me too! I think it's cute, Jade has a crush" Gabriella said as I laughed

"You know I have to check him out" 'Troy said as I laughed

"You've known him for 16 years!" I said as everyone laughed

"Still he could like be a secret criminal or something" Troy said

"Our son's a criminal?" Jason said as he got up "I am going to give ina stern talking too!"

"IT was a Joke Jase" Sharpay said stepping in front of him

"Oh" He said embarrassed

"Oh yeah!" I heard Gabriella say "Tomorrow I have an appointment at the doctors so does Kelsi"

"Oh yeah!" I said forgetting

"I wanna come!" I heard Jason say coming back to the couch

"Basketball game, sorry dude. We have practice" Chad said patting him on the back "Jade can drive you guys to the doctors"

"No" Troy said sitting up "Her car isn't big enough! She.. Uh... Has to have a guardian in the car too, and it has to be in the day"

"It is Troy" I said "It is at 12:30 and Gabs is her mother, or guardian"

"Darn" I heard him say under his breath

"You know we can drive if you don't want Jade too" I suggested

"Oh yeah, sure you guys can drive, Jade still isn't responsible enough to drive" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella

"I'm tired" Taylor said to Chad as he sighed and they walked up to their guest room, (Everyone has one except for the Bolton and Evans Family** Rooms on website)**

"You know the basketball game it tomorrow, I should sleep" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and walking up stairs with her

"Guess were going to sleep" I said to Jason as we walked up stairs

**Jade's POV**

Gosh. I'm not even tired... I wonder is Cloe is up... "I'm not tired" I heard Cloe say, That answers the question.

"Me neither"I replied

"Let's call Zac, Dylan and Derek and see if their awake" Cloe suggested taking out her phone

"Hi!...You guys awake?...Yeah...Were bored... I know... Tomorrow's Friday... Sleep when we get home... Yay!... Okay see you in like 5 seconds" Cloe said hanging up

"Hey people!" Dylan said in a Whisper loudly so he wouldn't wake up our parents. Sasha and Cloe moved to my bed as the Guys sat on Cloe's.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked sitting up rubbing my temples.

"Lets play a game, Truth or dare" Derek said lying down on the Cloe's Bed

"That's really old, Let's play...uh... Boys Vs. Girls, Scavenger hunt" Sasha said thinking

"How? We didn't hide anything" I said stating the obvious

"True, Maybe we should-" Sasha said but to get inturrupted

"Kids Get To Bed!!!!!!!" My dad yelled I guess he looked in a room and saw no one there...

"Ok Dad/Troy" We all said getting situated and ready for bed, Then the Guys and Sasha left

**Next Day**

**Zac's POV**

I couldn't wait for school, Art was our first period

"Morning Mom!" I said kissing her cheek and getting a cup of orange juice

"I don't know how he does it" I heard Cloe tell Jade as they laughed

"Morning Gabriella!" I said sitting next to Jade in the dinning Room.

"Morning Zac" Mrs. Bolton said handing me a plate with eggs and pancakes "Zeke made then, But he left"\

Gosh the Pancakes were good...

"Mom!" I heard Jade saying as she put the dishes in the dish washer "What are we doing this weekend?"

"Watching your dad play and then... nothing, O I have to go to call backs and you kids will be home with Kelsi, Sharpay tried out to for the movie" Her Mom Responded as Sharpay came down stairs

"Yes I am going to be, Madeline the bad person in the movie that tries to keep Kelly, Your mom, Away from John, The romantic guy that likes Kelly. John is..." Sharpay said looking down for the people trying out for him "IT between a guy named Ryne and... Ryan?!"

_**Dun Dun Dun!!!! Whats Sharpay, Gabriella and everyone else going to say? Anyways, Ryne and Ryan come in later in the story, by the way Ryne in The story is 25 and Ryan is 37, Age difference, nice big age difference12 years. Hmm... Darn! Jade's a minor, that would make it illegal... Oh well I'll Do something with Ryne**_


	8. Math!

**A/N- Srry I was writing High school Musical: The Series So yeah Check it out, Srry for te long update**

**Jade's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sharpay yelled

"We're leaving!" I yelled as we walked out of the house still able to hear Sharpay in the back round

" Who's Ryne?" I heard Zac ask

"Co-star Zac" Cloe said smacking his head

"Oh..." Was all Zac could say before we heard the bus

**On Bus**

**Derek's POV**

Gosh. Do those two ever stop flirting and staring at each other? Gosh. You'd think they're a couple.

Jade laughed again as I mentally rolled my eyes.

Why Don't they just get together? No one knows, Not even Sasha.

"Hey, Cloe look at Jade and Zac" I told her as she looked over and smirked

"They look like a couple." Sh e said pointing the obvious out

"Thanks you Capitan Obvious" II said sarcastically. She smacked me

"Sasha!" I heard Cloe says as Sasha turned around from talking to Dylan "Look!" She said pointing to Jade and Zac

"I knew it!" Sasha said moving to the seat next to me and Derek.

"Ya! Then The 2 little kids can become the best of friends like you and me. Oh! They can also love basketball and Football-" I heard Zac say

"those are two like opposite things Zac" Jade said laughing

"So? They will like sports a lot!" Zac said laughing too

"Gezz. When do we get to school?" I heard Dylan mumble

**Homeroom**

**Zac'sPOV**

I looked back one more time to see Jade giggle and wave at me before walking into her homeroom

Home room is the worst part f the day... ugh! It's soooo boring..

"Now class when in my homeroom I suggest you leave PDA out-" The bell just rang

YESSSS, I'm free, I'm free I'm-

"Hey Zac" Jade said walking up next to me I guess she has Math, It's right next to the Science room...

"Hey" I said as cheer leaders walk by gossiping

"Are they always like that?" Jade asked me as I laughed

"You mean like" I said getting ready to imitate them "OMG, Did you hear about Dylan?"

"Yeah" She said laughing, gosh that could make me melt

"Yes, It's annoying" I answered as she turned the corner "Math that way" I said pointing the way I was going

"I know. I have Gym" She said "Bye see you later" With that she waved and walked off

**Jade's POV**

Great... Gym, I wonder if Grandpa still works here...

"Jadester how's my granddaughter doing?" Mr. Bolton said coming up and hugging Me. OK He still works here.

"Great Grandpa, I have to go change so if you don't mind..." I said suggesting he should let me go

"Right, Right sorry" He said letting me go, I walked into the locker room

"Hey Jade! Guess what? Cole is coming down here for the week!" Cloe said pouncing on me as I got in the

"Great but I gotta get changed" I said moving to my Gym locker to get my stuff.

After changing we walked out of the changing room to see the boys already in teams

"Girls!" Grandpa yelled as we walked over "Split up!" HE yelled as We walked to different sides of the room. You know for 57 he can yell really loudly "Were going to do basketball!" He yelled as some of us groaned and the boys all cheered.

**Gabriella's POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG!-

Sharpay screamed as loud as she could, I think.

"Sharpay calm down" I said trying to get her to calm down

"No! You Try To Calm Down When Your Brother Who You Haven't Seen In Years Is You Co-Star!!!!" Sharpay is really freaking out now, Where's Troy when I need him

"Shar Calm down, It's just Ryan. Your Brother" Zeke said coming up and hugging her. Thank God for Zeke. "How about I make Cookies?"

"Yeah!" Sharpay said cheering up. I wonder How Ryan's doing... Maye he grew out his hair... Hm... Oh well its not like He'll get the part. I'm sure Ryne is better.

"Ok well me and Chad are gonna go out" Troy said coming up and kissing my cheek. As they guys left Sharpay pounced me.

"Okay if Ryan gets the part, You have to quit" Sharpay told me as I sighed

"Fine, But only cause I love you (In the sisterly kind of way)" I told her as we hugged

**Jade's POV**

"Gosh, Why do the guys have to be so...so...fast?" I asked Cloe as we gasped for breath sitting down

"I don't know but I'm starting not to like it-" Cloe said but we were interrupted by flashing lights and "Over here"s.

"Dad!" I heard someone call as 2 other men smiled at eh camera's and closed the doors

"Troy, How's the laker's treating you?" Grandpa asked obviously my dad

"OMG" A cheerleader said. Cloe, Zeke, Chad, Jason, My dad and I mentally rolled our eyes "Can I ,like, Have you autograph-thingy?"

"Sure" Troy said as he grabbed the pen she was holding and signed her notebook, After he was done they walked out and Gym ended

"Dad" I said walking after him "Dad!" He just kept walking like nothing was said "DAD!!" Is he Ignoring me?? "DADDY!!!" I said as he finally turned around with the rest of the school

"Yes?" He said like nothing happened

"I need lunch money" I said as he sighed and handed me 6 dollars. I smiled and walked to wards Cloe taking to Zeke or her Dad "I got lunch money, here Zeke. Thanks anyways" I said giving it back to him as he smiled and went to talk to my dad

"I think we have 5 minutes to go" I said as we ran to our lockers. When we got there everyone was waiting there.

"What took so long?" They asked annoyed.

"Traffic" I joked as we put our stuff in our lockers "Who has Free Period?" I asked as Zac, Cloe, Sasha, and Derek raised their hand

"I hate you all!" Dylan said as he walked off with books, We all laughed as Grace came up behind us

"Hey Zac" She said flirtatiously as I mentally slapped her

"Um.. Hi...?" He said uncomfortably

"Wanna go out to Lunch with me and my friends?" She said pointing to her friends, To Cloe, Sasha and Me there Grace-ettes (Like Shap-ettes)

"Uh.. " HE said looking at us for help

"Zac you know i need help in uh,... Math!" I said as Grace scoffed and walked off, We laughed and went on with our day


	9. It's Ok to Cry

**Zac's POV**

_Thank god for Jade!_ I thought as we walked down the hall of east high. All 5 of us walking for our hour of freedom. "What do you guys wanna do?" I asked as we turned toward the doors

"Let's go in the gym" I heard Cloe say as we all turned toward the gym "Ready? And... GO!" We all raced to the gym like little kids, running laughing, tripping, pushing, racing.

**Gym**

"Hey Zac?" I heard a voice behind me say, I turned to see Jade looking at me holding a basketball "Care to play?" I nodded as we walked off with everyone

**No one's POV**

"Yo Zac pass the Ball!" Derek Yelled as Zac Chest passed the ball to him. It was 14-15 Zac's Team, Which consisted of Zac and Derek against Jade's Team, Jade, Cloe and Sasha.

"Cloe go Block him!" Sasha yelled running down court, Again. Mr. Bolton, AS in Grandpa Bolton, Was watching the kids playing remembering when Troy Gabriella and their friends would play

"Jade Block Zac!" Sasha yelled again as Jade sprinted down court and jumped in front of Zac. Derek Passed the ball to Zac as Jade grabbed it before Zac could get a hold of it, She stuck her tongue out at him and ran up court with the ball.

"Not fair!" Derek yelled as Zac and Him ran up court chasing them. They played until there was ten minutes left in Free period

"Who wants to go home?" Sasha yawned as Everyone's hand flew up "Me too" (**Just pretend that they had Free period then School was out so it was their last period) **

Just then a snore was heard through the Gym. Everyone looked in Derek's Direction and laughed

"Apparently he does too" Cloe joked as she poked Derek but he didn't move

"Hey kids!" Jack Bolton said as everyone jumped up

"Grandpa Jack!" Everyone yelled as they hugged him **( They all call him that cause they're all very close)** "Zac, Derek are you two going out for the team?" he asked them as they nodded "Don't forget scholar ships-"

"We know!" Derek said "Are worth a lot, blah blah blah" He said as Jack laughed

Then the Bell rang and everyone ran to their lockers got there stuff and ran to get the bus

**Cloe's POV**

"Zaccy!" Grace said as we all rolled our eyes

"I... uh... well.. I mean I was-" Zac Stuttered

"No need to be shy! Just Sit!" Grace said pulling Zac down as I saw Jade sit in the back seat by her self

"You know, My mom's gonna be a cheerleader for the Laker's!" Grace said as Zac fake smiled

"Greeeaattt..." He said looking at us with pleading eyes

"Aw, Let's go sit with Jade!" Sasha said moving toward the back as we followed

"Hey-Hey!" I said sitting next to Jade, who had a book out. I saw her Jump and look up

"Hi-Hi" She said closing her book and putting it away

"So-So-" I began

"Stop with the double wording" Jade said interrupting me

"Ok, So how was AP math?" I asked

"O... fun..." Jade said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Great!" I said jokingly as we laughed and the bus stopped so we got off and ran inside.

"How was school kids?" Aunt Taylor asked us as we all smiled

"You were there" I heard Jade say as I laughed

"Guys?" I heard Gabriella say "I'm home!" I saw Jade drop everything and run to her mom

"Mom!" She said hugging her as Gabriella kiss her forehead. I still don't get how she can act like that I mean... its not like she only sees her once every month. I guess she Love her mommy a lot.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone" Gabriella said stepping aside, We all saw a blond with a red sparkly hat on "Ryan, You Remember Taylor" Gabriella said as Taylor hugged Ryan

"How are you?" Taylor said all excited "MG! We have so much to catch up on!" She said acting like we do

"Yeah" Ryan said "But first I kinda Wanna meet the children" he said as My Mom walked in

"Hello!" She said as "Gabi, How was work? who's this-... Ryan?" My mom said getting tears in her eyes

"Shar..." Ryan said hugging Sharpay who was know crying

"I missed you so much!" Sharpay cried as I saw Ryan start to get tears in his eyes

"I missed you too" He said as Taylor, Gabriella and all of us walked out. Gabriella and Jade went to sit on the couch to watch TV. Then the Dads walked in an the first thing I heard was

"RYAN??!!" Then I saw My Dad and Mom walk in to the Kitchen. He was probably trying to calm her down, she's sobbing. Maybe I should go help...

**Troy's POV**

When I first walked in I saw two Blonde's hugging, Crying.

"RYAN??!!" We all yelled as I saw Ryan turn around and we all went to Man hug him. I saw Zeke walk you with Sharpay. After we said 'Hi' and everything I saw Jade and Bri on the couch Watching TV

"Hey babe" I said sitting down next to Gabriella said smiled up at me and gave me a peck "Hey J.J" I said as She laughed

"J.J?" She asked as I heard Bri laugh too

"Yeah, Jade minus the Ade and you get J, then J sounds lonely so i made it J.J!" I said as Jade smiled at me just like her mother but got up off the couch and walked Away

"I'll give you privacy" She said as we laughed

**Jade's POV**

"Sharpay?" I said quietly looking in the Kitchen

"Yes?" I heard a cracking voice say

"Are you ok?" I asked as she smiled

"I'm fine Cupcake. Thanks for asking" I nodded and walked in to out Home work room and saw everyone already there

"So... Who's doing History?" I asked as everyone pointed to Zac "Oookkkk..." I said sitting down next to him as he looked up

"Sorry for the bus" He said I smiled

"For what?" I asked as he sat up

"Ditching you" He said slightly smiling

"You didn't ditch me you... got dragged away" I said as He laughed

"Someone Call 911!" I heard my Dad yell so I jumped up and ran to the couch and saw my mom passed out

"Got it!" I heard Taylor say

"What happened?" I asked as My dad Hugged me

"I don't know, honestly. She just collapsed. I don't wanna lose this baby..." My dad said as I felt a tear on my cheek that wasn't mine

"Are you scared?" I asked him as he shook his head "It's ok To cry" I said when i saw Tears backed up in his eyes. Then he grabbed me into a hug and Cried, Just like the day that his Mom or Grandma Lucille passed away

_Flash back_

_"Daddy?" A 13 year old Jade said walking into her Dad's Bed room, where she heard Crying "Dad?" there was still no answer only crying_

_"Jade?" He croaked out as he cried and cried and cried "Grandma Lucille died last night" He said breaking down in to more sobs. Jade froze shocked by the news. A few tears started pouring down her cheeks as Her dad pulled her into a hug and they both cried_

_"Can I call Mom?" Jade asked as her father Nodded and she grabbed the phone and dialed her mom_

_(**Bold Gabriella, **Regular Jade/Troy)_

**_"Hello?"_**

_"Mom?" Jade said Crying_

_"**Sweetie. Whats wrong?"** Gabriella asked worried_

_"Where are you?"_

_**"I'm at the store with Auntie Sharpay, Why?"**_

_"I think you wanna be home"_

_**"Why?"** She asked more worried_

_"Grandma died" Jade said sobbing "And Da-dad is crying and i don't know-know what to do an-and De-Derek and Cl-Cloe are still asleep and Z-Zeke is sleeping. And Dad is going into cra-crazy here I think he's about to p-pass out, Mommy. I'm scared I don't know wh-what to do!" _

_**"Sweetie...Sweetie...Calm down... Did you take yo-your Inhaler yet today-ay?"**_

_"No..."_

_**"Ok. Let me talk-talk to Daddy. Go take your Inhaler-er"**_

_"Ok" With That Jade gave Her Dad the phone and cried her way Down stairs_

_**"B-Baby"**_

_"Bri?_

_**"I need you to bre-breath I'm only 5 minutes-es away now"**_

_"O-Ok"_

_**"Are you and Ja-Jade ok?"**_

_"Physically yes, Emotionally No"_

_**"Honey, I'm cry-crying to its not only you, I bet your da-dad and sister-er and your m-mom's Sister and bro-brothers are crying"**_

_"I'm-I'm Staying strong for Jade and y-yo-you"_

_**"Its ok to Cry Troy. Every-everyone does"**_

_"but, You and-"_

_**"No buts, I'm at the front do-door I'll talk to you in a second"**_

_"Ok" Click_

_end Flash back_

"Dad...Dad...Dad!" I said as he finally woke up "Are you ok?" I asked as he nodded hugging me again

"Did you take your inhaler?" He asked me

"Yes, And is i need it, its in my pocket" I said showing it to him. he nodded and starting crying on my shoulder again "Its ok dad" I said holding back tear form seeing my dad torn apart like this

"It's all my fault" He said crying harder

"H-how?" I asked as I sighed

"I should have not made her go out to the audition pregnant. T-Too much stress" He cried

"It's no ones fault. And the Doctor said the Baby's fine"I said as he straightened up

"What?"

"Oops. I guess i forgot to wake you up when he came" I said sheepishly as he laughed

"You got that from me" I laughed too at this even at the situation we were in

"Mrs. Bolton?" The Docor asked as we all stood up "Woah. I can only have Imediate family" he said as eveyone sat down except me and my dad

"Well Gabriella is doing well. She fainted because of stress but she ok now. And I'm happy to telly ou the babies are fine too!" THe doctor said as Me and my dad looked at eachother

"B-Babies?" I asked as my mom opened her eyes

"Babies? Who? Me?" She asked sitting up but not very far


	10. Grandpa wants an Athletic Boy

**Jade's POV**

"I'm having Babies?" My mom asked very pale

"Yse Congraulations! Triplets!" The doctor said as I coughed

"Th-Three?" I asked as the doctor turned to me like i was dumb

"Yes Triplets Is 3 babies. I'll leave you alone" He said walking out

"Three..." My mom said upset

"Thats like two more rooms in the house" I said as My dad nodded "But this won't like interfear with like our job right mom?" I asked unsure

"It won't filming starts in 2 day's then it only takes like 3 months for this movie" My mom said as I sighed

"I think I'm gonna save up money incase we need money from your carvings" I said as my mom laughed

"Yeah, I wouldn't be talking. When I had you in here" She said pointing to her tummy "I had Anchoves with Penutbutter, Sugar, Pickles, and Mustard"

"ewww" I said as my dad laugh

"I remember that!" My dad laughed

"You had wierd Cravings at 18 mom" I said as she laughed "Let's hope they didn't get worse" I joked as my Dad laughed

"And her mood swings were very Random" My dad added as my mom blushed

"Hey its not my fault! It messed with my moods!" My mom said as we laughed and Sharpay, ryan and Zeke walked in

"Hey Gabs" Sharpay said hugging my mom

"Here go buy something to eat and go hang out with Sasha and Cloe" My dad said handing me 50$.

"Ok bye!" I said kissing his cheek, theni ran over to my mom and kissed her cheek then i ran out to see everyone doing Homework

"Anyone hungry?" I asked as Dylan's head shot up as did Cloe's

"Mee!" They both yelled then they laughed

"Come on! Let's go eat!" I said as we 3 walked out

"Wait up!" I heard Sasha say with Zac following her and Derek going into the room with Zeke, Sharpay, my Dad and Mom

**At a Chinese restarunt**

"This is good" I heard Cloe say witha full mouth. I laughed as i leaned back in my chair

"Chew" Sasha said using her hand to push up and down Cloe's Jaw. Cloe smacked her hand away, Then I heard a cackly laugh

"Well atleast they have cheep food here" Grace said walking in with her group or friends or clique.

"Oh gosh..." I said as I saw Grace look at Zac then walk over "Fashion Zombie alert" I said as everyone laughed

"Hi Zac!" She said sitting on Zac's lap. I rolled my eyes and knew what she was going to say net to i turned my head to imitate her

"Did you hear? My moms a cheerleader for the Lakers!"I said copying her as everyone else laughed

"Yeah... You told me already" Zac said trying to nicely push her off, but failed. I left the money and walked out to annoyed by Grace to care if i acted rude.

"Jade!" Dylan said catching up to me "Why'd you leave?"

"Take a guess" I said wrapping my coat around me more.

"Pace, Mace, Bace, Lace, Grace!" Dylan joked

"Funn-" I said as My Phone rang "Hello?"..."O. Hi Grandma"..."No, No, No. I'm fine"..."O Mom? She just Fainted"..."No, She's fine. Guess what?"..."Mom's having Triplets!"..."Grandma? I got to go, So I'll have Mom call you later"..."Love you too. Byee!"

"Wanna go back and See if Your Moms Ok? And See My Dad and Mom" Dylan asked as we saw Sasha and Cloe walk out and run to us

"Yeah. Let's go" I said as us 4 went back to the hotel

* * *

"Hey Mom, Dad, CHad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Rya" I said as I sat on my mom's bed 

"Hey Jadesters" Chad said as my Dad came back with a cup of water

"Oh! Mom Call Grandma later" I said as she nodded and i laid down on the hospital bed with her

"How are my two main ladies today?" My dad asked as he sa on the oppoisite side of my mom

"Good, WHats today?" I asked

"Friday" Taylor said, _Wow, my TUmmy and Head really hurts. Maybe I should take nap I'm tired_ I thought as I got up and my Head started to hurt more

"Where can I take a nap? My Stomach and Head really hurts" I asked as My mom made a face and My dad pointed to the couch in the room

"Ok Thanks" I said walking over to it slowly because of my Tummy and Head and layed down with my back to everyone

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troy?" I asked worried

"Yeah?" He said turning to me

"Has Jade taken her Blood sugar yet?" I asked watching her fall asleep

"Yeah its fine" Troy said as I nodded "What do you want to name them?"

"I don't know, How about you name one, I'll name one, and Jade names one?" Troy said. And it was a really good idea

"Yeah" I said as i started thinking _Zackery, David, Alex, Matt, Max, Vanessa, Anne, Mallory, Sarah, Mackenzie_ I though as i saw Troy doing the same

"How about Hunter and Keri?" Troy asked

"Yah, that sounds good. What about Matt and Mallory?" I asked as I saw Jade stir and get up

"Hi daddy, Hi mommy" She said laying next to me in bed.

"How's my Baby Girl?" I heard Troy ask. He hadn't called her that since she was 10

"Fine, What about you Mommy?" She said as I smiled and kissed the top of her head

"I'm fine. Me and your dad talked and we thought of something and wanna run it by you" I said as She nodded for me to comtinue and leaned he head on my shoulder "How would you like to name one of the babies?"

"Really?" Jade said trying to stay calm as I nodded, You could see in her eyes she was as happy as ever "Sounds great!"

"Now. I'm gonna get us some food so we have a family time together. Since we barely do" I heard Troy say as I nodded and Troy walked out

"So," I said as Jade moved her self to look at me "Who's the Lucky guy?" I asked as Jade blushed. I heard her mumble something, "What I couldn't hear you" I joked as she mumbled louder "Huh?"

"Zac" She said louder but not loud

"Ahh.. Zac. Who's that Blonde Girl he's with?" I asked as Jade moved uncomfortable with the subject "Come on, I'm yur Mommy. You can tell me"

"Grace, His biggest Fan. Her Mom is the new Cheerleader Para- I mean For, the Lakers" I said "She hangs all over Zac"

"Just like Stacey, The new Cheerleader. I think They're trying to Take our Mans" I said as Jad shrugged

"Dad Loves you. Zac doesn't Even like me the way i do" Jade said as I nugged her

"You Can't win if you take your self out of the Game"I said saying what my Mom had said to me "Thats what I thought when I first met Your Daddy, Now look at us, Happily married, a smart, beautiful Daughter,and 3 Wonderful improvments on the way"

**Jade's POV**

"Yeah I guess, Have you called Grandma?" I asked as she walked in

"Oh, Gabriella. How are you?" She asked as ex-Grandpa and my Gradma in Law walked in, He's not to fond of me being a book worm Instead of a "Jock" or a Girl Instead of a boy.

"Hey Gabriella"He said coming to sit down with his Wife as I got up

"Mom/ I'm going to hang out with Everyone else" I said walking towards the door

"No sweetie stay" Grandma said stopping me

"Just let her go read or do something un-athletic. Gabriella, Please tell me your new boys are going to be more athletic then Jade" Grandpa said as I turnned to walk out again

"Gabriel!" My grandma said as I closed the door and leaned against it refusing to let me tear fall

_Just let her go read or do something un-athletic. Gabriella, Please tell me your new boys are going to be more athletic then Jade _Kept replaying in my head as I walked right past my Dad carrying food

"JJ?" He said as I stopped and turned around as he set the food down infront of the door and walked over to me. Still refusing to let me tear or now tears fall I looked down "Are You Ok-"

"Gabriel! Their not your children!" I heard Grandma yell

"Grandpa Trouble?" He asked as I nodded and he huggd me as I cried and he rubbed my back. This was a thing we did eery time Grandpa came. I tried to stop crying as I heard foot steps

"Jadesters whats wrong?" I heard Chad ask as I buried my head farther into my dad's Chest. My dad probably mouthed something cause i heard chad say 'Oh'

"Maria! We have to go! and Gabriella Make sure you keep thse Boys away from the books and more to the sports side, Don't want another Ja- Just another Book worm" I heard Gabriel say as my dad turned me away from the door, to keep Grandma and Grandpa from seeing me. When my dad let go of me we walked back into the room, Hoping my eyes werent blood shot I put a smile on my face and sat down next to a table in the hospital room.

"Ok!" My dad said after a minute of silence "Who wants a piece of pizza?" He asked as he grabbed 2 and handed my mom one and me one

"Jade, Honey. You know I love you more then anything right?" My mom asked as I smiled and nodded with a 'Yes'

"Grandpa's Just mad that I didn't grow up to be an athletic person" My mom said patting a spot open for me. I walked over and layed down. _Just let her go read or do something Un-athletic. Gabriella, Please tell me your new boys are going to be more athletic then Jade _I started getting tears in my eyes as my dad caught sight of it

"Lets invite everyone else in" He said walking away as I quickly dryed my eyes using my shirt

"Heyy" Sharpay said sitting in my Dad's spot

"Hey girl" Sasha said sitting next to me "Zac is kinda busy with Grace..."

"Oh, It's fine..." I said as I mom rubbed my back "I'm going for a walk, Cloe, Sasha?" I said as they nodded

"Hey! I wanna go!" Derek WHined as we laughed and waited forhim to run up, When we walked out we heard a giggle

"Zac your so funny!" We heard a high annoying voice say

"Yeah. Where's your mom?" We heard Zac say. We know spying is low... but it just so tempting!

"Not here silly!" Grace said as we shuttered "What time is it?"

"Time to take you to Dinner" Zac said as my heart broke "Hows about 'Baylor's Cafe'?"

"Sounds great!" Grace said as we watched them walk off hand in hand. There goes my self esteem, the annoying one get the guy... Who has heard of that?

"Suddenly, I don't wanna walk" I said walking back to the room

"See you later Jade!" They said walking

As i walked in everyone starred at me

"Auntie Kelsi, Zac has a new girlfriend" I said flatly as she hugged me, My mom looked at me confussed

"Who's the lucky girl?" Jason asked

"...Grace" I said with Vemon dripping off of it. All the parents nouths hung open.

"Uh... Am I ruining something?" A guy with Dirty blonde hair with Green eyes said (Imagine Jesse Macartney) "Uh... I'm Ryne" he said holding his hand out to me

"Jade" I said as he smiled friendly and i smiled back

"Hey Ryne. WHy Don't you take jade to the 'BAylor Cafe'? She's hungry" My mom said "She can't go alone and we aren't hungry and I'm sure you are"

"Stared acctually" He said laughing "Yeah sure.. Come on Jade" he said taking my hand and walking with me.

"I can hear it now '_Ryne Hudgendale and Jade Bolton?_'" Ryne joked as I laughed as we entered teh Cafe and saw photo people

"Yeah, So hows life?" asked trying to start a converstation as we sat down close-ish to Zac and... Grace.

"Ok, I mean My Girlfriend Olysea broke up with me for a guy named Lucas" He sad sadly

"O, I'm so sorry Well I'm sure she doesn't know what she's missing out on" I said comfortingly

"Yeah thanks"

"Jade??!! What are you doing here?!" Zac said coming up to us

"What are you doing here with _Grace_?" I asked as he paled

"I, We, She, I mean... On a dare- I mean date" Zac said as Grace walked up

**Well thats the end My fingers hurt. lol. Dare?? what did he mean by Dare?? Why Am I asking you this???idk. Find out next time  
Sneak Peak  
**

_"Zaccy" _

_"What?!"_

_"Do You Wanna-"_

_"No! Leave me alone! I lost my chance with the real girl of my dreams because of YOU. I said we are OVER, DONE! Stay out of my Life!"  
---------  
"So Jade, You Have a Boyfriend?"_

_"No"_

_"Look, I like this girls You like this guy. Shall we Fake a relationship?"_

_"Absolutly"_


	11. So Much for a Perfect Christmas

**Hey, I'm changing Ryne age. He's gonna be 22 now, just a random number.**

"O Hey...Jade and uh..." Grace said being stupid

"Ryne" HE said holding out his hand which Grace smacked away

"Come on Zaccy let's go" Grace said dragging him away

"Oh Sh-t" Ryan said as I turned my head to him

"WHat?" I said looking where he was looking, it was at a girl that looked alittle like Kelsi "Is that Olysea?"

"Yeah..." Ryne said starring at her lovingly not noticing the other guy she was sitting with

"You love her don't you" I asked as HE smile

"Absolutly" Ryne said as he snapped out

"What about that Zac dude?" RYne asked turning to me

"I think" I said dazed "So anyways-"

"So you like Zac adn I like Olysea. Care to fake a relationship to get thier attention?" RYne inturputed me. I thought about it. WHy not have some fun...

"Absolutely" I said smiling as he too my hand and we waled back to the Hospital

* * *

_I'm skipping to Christmas... I couldn't wait_

"Merry Christmas!!" I yelled running into My Mom and Dad's Room to see them... not there... "Mommy!" I yelled to get no response "Daddy!...?" Still no answer so I went down stairs to see everyone staring at me "Hi..." I said embarassed

"Just get your little butt down here and open your presents and don't forget your secret santa gift!" My Mom said as I laughed and ran down stairs

"Merry Christmas!!" I said again

"You too!" Cloe said as We hugged and sat down

"First gift is for..." My Dad said looking at the tag "Uh..." My dad said making a face "Grace..."

"OH! Yay!" She said grabbing it and tearing it "Ugh... I hate Blue" She said holding up a blue sweater. I saw Zac look hurt but I blew it off. I mean the girl is his girlfriend he should know

"Next Is for... Gabsters!" CHad said throwing it to her and he growing belly

"It's a ...Baby moniter!" My mom said laughing "So much better then Jade's, That piece of crap was from when I was a baby"

"Okey Dokey!" I said holding the next gift "Here Ry (As in Ryan not Ryne. Ryne is gonna be Ry-Ry or something)" I said as he grabbed it and opened it

"Cool! A 'Make-A-Hat-Kit'!" He said as we all laughed

"Ok now... Troy-Boy!" RYan said handing Troy a gift as he made a face "Hey!" Ryan said holding his hands up in defense " read the tag!" HE said pointing to it It was from My mom

"A... Baset ball? I have 1 no 5 wait i have 20!" Troy said as my mo laughed

"Press the button!" SHe said pressing it as the top popped off and a gift was in there "It's a Ring! See and I have the same one!" She said as My dad put it on

"Next is for Jase" My mom said handing it to him

"Awsome! A TV!" He said looking at the flat screen

"Here, Ry-Ry" I said handing him a gift and sitting on his lap as he opened it as I saw Zac stare at me, All the parents smirked seeing Zac Jealous. Amazingly they weren't mad about me and Ryne, Faking. Mom said they did the same.

"Here Ry-Ry" I heard ZaC Mimic as I looked at Ryne and saw him laugh as I heard everyon else laugh and Grace got up and stalked off mad

"Someone's mad" I whispered to Sasha as she nodded and Zac stared hard at us.

"Honey, Can i talk to you?" My mom asked pulling my into the Kitchen

"What? I wanna get bac to Christmas!" I said as my Mom laughed and rolled her eyes

"Do you like Ryne?" She asked

"What?"

"Do.You.Like. Ryne?" My mom ased as I shrugged (**FYI i didn't notice it but the letter K on my ey bored dosen't always work so it might be missing I bet i just jixked it and now its gonna work lol)**

"I don't know. I mean he's nice. But I don't know he's to old for me" I said as my mom nodded and we walked back to the christmas room

"Gabby you have a gift" Taylor said handing my mom a gift and then handing me a gift

"It's from... It doesn't say" My dad said handing it to me as I opened it carefully It was another Box...great

"Its a box? But why a box? Am I supossed to-" I said as Zac inturputed

"Open it"

"oook" I said as I opened it and there was a necklace with 3 hearts on it, one with me and Ryne, one with my Family, and one with all my friends "Aww, ITs great. But who's it from?"

"Maybe It's from Ryne" Cloe said as I looked at Ryne and he shrugged

"I guess I forgot to sign it" Ryne said embarassed

"Welll I love it" I said getting up off the ground and sitting next to him

"Let's play some Basketball!" Troy said as they all ran out side

"I can't believe its Hot on Christmas" I said as I layed on the ground

"I know" My mom said as she layed next to me

"Jade! Come play, although Your mom always plays, shes pregnant" My dad yelled as I laughed and got up

"What team am I on?" I asked as MY dad pointed to himself "Let's play!"

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey" Kelsi said sitting next to me "Did you hear?"

"What?"

"THat Zac's Friend, Jared, Like did something I forget but like Zac like Hate's him now" Kelsi told me as I shrugged then I saw JAde and Zac fighting on teh side lines so I shushed Kelsi and we listened

"Please, I'm not the one dating someone they said they hated like 4 hours before!" Jade yelled as me and kelsi looked at each other

"At least I'm not dating someone 4 Years older then me!" Zac yelled as Jade shut her mouth "At least I won't get pregnant before Marrige like _your _mom!" Zac continued

"Don't you _dare _bring my mom into this!" Jade yelled as We got up to break them up

"Please Jade, You know you Dad and Mom weren't, or ever going to be, pure until Marrige-" Zac said but was shut up by Jade slapping him

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jade yelled as we started running towards them

"Jade! You just don't want the truth!" Zac yelled

"And Your parents were Married when they had you!?" Jade yelled as Zac smirk

"Acutally they were, Face it your the only one here that has Non-Pure, Wait-Til-Marrige, Parent!! When are you going to face the truth?!?!" Zac yelled as we started spriting, WHy basket ball courts had to be so long was beyond us "Your Parents Aren't Perfect, Your Parents Aren't-" Jade slapped him again

"No-One's Perfect! (You Don't know how badly I wanted to write 'Except me' cause in this JKL production video it was really funny you have to watch it Its on Youtube)! I know that, But atleast I try to see them for their good and not spend my whole life searchig for whats wrong with them!" Jade yelled as we were only one fourth away

"Your Such a Goodie-Goodie! I don't know why Ryne likes you but trust me" Zac said getting in her face "Give him a chance to think He will regret it, And I bet yoru Parents didn't even want you, They probably wanted a child After marrige face it your a mistake" Zac said as me and Kelsi finally got there

"Jade!" I yelled as Kelsi grabbed Zac and we both walked off with them. When we were on oppisite sides Ryne and Troy walked over to us, and Jasona nd Ryan walked over to Zac

"J.J?" My dad said sitting next to me as I looked at him worried "Jade, Sweetie, You need to talk to me" Jade just shook her head got up and walked to the sliding door to get inside

"I'll go talk to her. So much for a perfect Christmas" I said walking towards the house

* * *

"Jade?" I said knocking on her door. I walked in and saw her sitting there staring at the ceiling 

"Am I A Mistake?" Jade asked me as I sat next to her on her bed

"Of course not. Where'd you get that Idea?" I asked her as She shrugged

"Zac said that you wanted a child after Marrige and that I was a mistake" Jade told me as My heart Cracked, She thought that she was a mistake from one of her friends- excuse me Ex-friend

"Of course not, We love you. You weren't a Mistake. Your dad and I Love you more then the world" I told her as she nodded and hugged me as we sat there for what seemed an hour

**Jade's POV**

"Knock Knock" Ryne said as he came in and sat down next to me and My mom

"How about you two talk while I go and talk to Kelsi" My mom said walking out

"You Ok?" Ryne said as he put his arm around me as I leaned on his shoulder

"Yeah. Fine. Can we just stay here for a while?" I asked as we layed back on my bed

"It's fine" Ryne said as we turned on the TV "You sure your ok?" He asked me again as I shrugged and put me head on his chest

"Can we watch Disney?" I asked as He chuckled

"Yeah sure" I said as we flipped channels an Hannah Montene came on

"Yay" Ryne said as I playfully slapped him

**Troy's POV**

"Zac! Why On Earth Would You Do That!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?" I yelled as Zac cringed

"I don't know..." He whispered as Gabriella groaned and sat down covering her face with her hands as I rubed her back

"She Think's She's A Mistake Now!!!" Gabriella yelled as I grabbed her and hugged her as started started to cry "Sh-She's Not!" she yelled in my chest

"I know, I know" I whispered in his ear as she cried more

"Zackery Justin Edward Cross You are grounded as of until Jade thinks that she's not a mistake!" Kelsi yelled as Jason held her back.

"But-But-But I have a Premiere party to go to!" Zac said as Grace rolled her eyes

"Whatever. I go with Max the football capitan hes So hott and cute and is a hottie lanotie with a swimmers body" Grace said as Zac looked at her and shooed her away

"Great going Zac, You just might have lost Jade forever" Sasha and Cloe said smacking him. I fet bad for him, His Girlfriend like hate him, Me, GAbriella, Kelsi, Jason, CHad, Taylor, Sasha, Cloe, Derek, and Dylan were pissed at him standing around him, This is not a Perfect Christmas AFter all, Its acutally the worst

"Hello?" Zac said answering his phone as he groaned "Grace...We gotta talk-"

"_No! You are not Breaking Up with me!"_

"Actually I am, I mean, You RUINED my chances of being with Jade...the girl of my dreams" Zac said as He hung up and his phone rang again

"_Zac-"_

"NO! When WIll you learn? I HATE YOU!" Zac yelled in the phone, I mean that was kinda brutal...


	12. New GF

**Ryne's POV**

"Jade?" I said looking down at her, she's sleep. So I got up, turned the TV off and walked down stairs to see Zac on the couch with his head in his hands ad everyone else at the dinner table

"Ryne, We were just about to come up and get you" Jade's Mom said as I smiled and sat down

"Jade's sleeping" I told Jade's Mom as she nodded smiled back

"We can give her left over's when she wakes up" She said Cloe sat down next to me

"Can Cole come over for dinner?" Cloe asked as Sharpay choked

"You still are going out with him?" Sharpay asked as Cloe nodded

"Well We only have 13 seats I think. Let's see, Me, Troy, Shar, Tay, Zeke, Ryne, Ryan, Chad, Sasha, Derek, Dylan, Jade, and You" Gabriella said using her fingers

"Gee, Gabi I thought you still had your brain" Taylor joked as I laughed

"Mom?" Zac said walking in as Jade walked in

"Mommy?" Jade said not noticing Zac "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghettis and Cream of Broccoli" Gabriella said as Jade made a face, as did Zac

"I hate broccoli" They said at the same time and sat down in unison, personally I was freaked.

**Zac's POV**

"Mom can you pass the Spaghetti?" I heard Jade say As Gabriella passed me the spaghetti thinking I was going to give it to Jade, But I had something different on Mind.

"Here-" I said tilting it so It fell "Oh I am so Sorry" I faked as the spaghetti fell on Jade as she screamed and stomped up the stairs. Mission accomplished.

"Zackery Jerry Edward Cross!" My Mom yelled as I turned to her smiling

"Yes?" I said as everyone rolled their eyes

"Why did you do that?!" She asked/yelled as I laughed

"She deserved it!" I said as Jade came back down in her Dad's East high Sweat shirt and Her Mom's East high Shorts.

"No _She _Didn't!" Jade yelled as she went in to the kitchen and came back with a trash can and wash cloth. When she startign cleaning her Seat I starting feeling alittle guilty but thaat washed away along with the spaghetti stain.

"Say Sorry to Jade" My Dad demanded

"Sorry to Jade" I said being a Donkey (The Other word for It)

"Zac" My dad warned as i turned to Jade

"I'm sorry Jade...Sorry Your a Goodie-Goodie Two shoes who dosent wanna believe thier parents were not pure til marrige and doesn't wanna face the truth!" I yelled as Jade closed her eyes and took deep breaths

"Zac!" My Dad yelled as he smacked me on the head

"Child Abuse! Child Abuse!" I yelled joking as no one laughed or smiled

"Thats a serious subject you don't joke about!" My Dad yelled again

"Jason Calm down" My dad said as he took deep breaths

"Say...Sorry" My Dad said alittle calmer

"Sorry Jade" I mumbled as she rolled her eyes and starting eating "Whatever" I said as I started eating

"So..." Cloe said as the door bell went off "Coming!" She yelled wanting to leave "Hey Cole!" We all heard Cloe say "Yeah...Mom! We're going ot the movies!"

"Be back by 10!" Sharpay yelled as the door shut and a muffled 'OK' was heard

"I doubt she will be" I mumbled as Sharpay glared at me

"Can I be excused?" Jade asked as I looked at her plate, She barely ate.

"You barely ate" I said as Gabriella smiled

"He's right Jade, You need to eat more you barely touched your food and that's not healthy. Your not leaving til you clean your plate" Gabriella said as Jade groaned

"But I'm not Hungry!" Jade yelled as her Dad got up and walked over to her, picked up her fork with Spaghetti and shoved it in her mouth. Jade Swallowed it from being forced "Happy?" Jade said whiping her mouth with the napkin.

"Very" Gabriella said eating. When Jade finished she put her plate in the dish washer and walking into the Living room with the TV. I was stilling eating when I saw Jade fall asleep watching TV.

"Jade fell asleep" I said as everyone turned to look at Jade as Ryne go up

"I'll bring her to bed" Ryne said walking into the Living room. When he lifted up Jade, Her arm's automatically wrapped around his neck and he carried her up stairs.

"Remember when you used to be the person to bring her up stairs?" Gabriella asked as I nodded, feeling alittle down I couldn't anymore.

"Remeber when they liked eachother?" Derek Mumbled as I elbowed him "Ow! You know it was true!"

"Is not!" I yelled as Ryne came down, Sad. You could tell he was acting though, atleast I could.

"Ryne what's wrong?" Gabriella said noticing him faking

"Jade and Me ended things she said that we should just be friends" He said as I cheered inside, But was NOT going to show I was happy.

"That Great!" I said immediatly noticing what I said "I mean Great for you, I think. You can have Olysea! I heard she's single again!" I said lying sorta. I mean she was single and wanted RYne. I would know I talk to her but I wasn't happy cause that I was happy cause Jade was free.

"I think I'm gonna go up stiars now!" I said running up the stairs to Jade's room. To see if she needed a shoulder to cry on. When I opened her door she was sitting there watchign TV perfectly Fine... "Aren't you upset?" I askedas Jade shrugged

"I preferr not to show it" She said Trying, Key word Trying, To Lie.

"You know you suck at lying?" I joked as she rolled her eyes

"No I don't" She said as I snorted

"Please, You Can't Lie for your life" I stated as she rolled her eyes

"I have been lying for a couple of weeks now" SHe said as I froze, About what?

"About what?" I asked saying out loud what I was thinking

"What do you think?" She said as I shrugged "Think hard, but don't hurt your self!" Jade said seriously

"Uh..." I said thinking, _What could she be lying about? _I thought as Jade rolled her eyes

"Just foget it. Remeber the last Christmas that our WHOLE family was at?" She asked as I smiled it was my favorite Christmas ever

"Yeah..." I said dazing off...

"Zac?" She said moving over on the bed "Wanna sit?"

"OK, But only if you tell me what you lied about" I said siting down as she sighed

"You know how I was Going out with Ryne?" Jade said as I nodded "It was ALL fake, I never even liked him, he was just some...guy" I cheered in my head

"Reallly?! So you NEVER liked him?" I asked all excited

"Yeah" Jade said as I didn't mean to say this

"YESS!!" I said punping my fist

"Why are you cheering, You have a girlfriend, It's not like you were dared to do it" Jade said as I screamed inside 'YES IT WAS!'

"Yes it was!" I blurted out "Jared...Jared dared me too, I never wanted to, but then he called me a whimp and it just got me fired up" I explained as Jade loked Excited

"So you don't like her?" She asked happily

"Excalty" I said as my phone rung and I looked at the screen "Now to finialize the break-up..."

"Zaccy?" Grace said as I rolled my eyes

"Look, I didn't wanna be mean but, Grace, I'm not very fond of you, It was a dare to ask you out, I'm sorry" I said as she screamed

"I WAS A DARE!?!?!?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry...BUt hey you got the football capitan!" I said as she sighed

"True...Welll Bye!" SHe said hanging up

"That was weird" i said as Jade giggled "So your not mad?" I asked as she shook her head "THen will you take my forgivness?"

"Of course I will!" Jade said hugging me

"Then can I do something?" I asked as she nodded and I kissed her, I was about pullaway but she startedd kissing back, after we pulled back "And Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Let me think..." She said joking as she smiled "Of course I will!" She said as we kissed one more time. And that was the best day of my life. My now girl friend was the best thing ever, and she was Jade Bolton...

**Sorry. I really wanted to end this cause I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I wrote another story that I'm gonna put on sometime but this story is over, Sorry if I ended it early.. I'm really sorry if I did**


End file.
